Foreigners
by Shika Misoya
Summary: 3 exchange students are sent to Ouran. What will happen when the hosts realize that another daughter has gotten into the host club? Will have TamaxHaru in later chapters... Rated for language in later chapters.
1. rich kids

Chapter 1: Rich kids…

A/N: So anyway, this fanfic was thought up while me and a few friends were role-playing. I might as well introduce the OCs since nine of you know them w .

Eve: A tall Canadian girl with long blonde hair and brown eyes. Stoic at times but can be extremely hyper. Is very talented in karate and speaks French as well as English.

Leigh: Another tall Canadian girl with very long blonde hair and light blue eyes. Her personalities vary. She loves 'commoner's coffee' and hates when rich kids act snobby.

Deza: A short Canadian girl who is partially Japanese. She has short brown hair and hazel eyes. Has an odd similarity to Haruhi. Is easily annoyed and swears… A LOT!

Also since I can't write perfect Japanese and translate it, anything spoken in Japanese is in italics. That is all.

It had been a long plane ride, but that was only expected. Deza ran her fingers through her short hair and leaned on her taller friends. All that was left to do now was wait for the welcoming committee.

Deza, Eve, and Leigh had been the lucky students selected from there high school to study in Japan for a year as part of an exchange program. They were waiting for some kids from Ouran high school to take them back.

While waiting around they noticed a group of really good looking boys. One of them looked a little too feminine though and one was hanging back a ways wearing a black cloak, but they all were wearing the same uniform. A light blue blazer, black pants, and a black tie with a purple stripe down the centre. Deza noticed that the badges on the blazers looked identical to the emblem on the sheets they were given. This was the welcoming committee.

Deza, Leigh, and Eve walked towards them. Deza walked up to the feminine boy(?) and stated in her best Japanese, "_Hi. My name is Deza. This is Eve and Leigh. Are you the representatives from Ouran?"_

The brown haired boy(?) nodded and said, "Yes, and don't worry. I speak English well. They all speak it fine too… but not too well. My name is Haruhi Fujioka and this is Tamaki-senpai, Hikaru-san, Kaoru-san, Mori-senpai, Hani-senpai, Kyouya-senpai, and Nekozawa-senpai. Welcome to Japan."

Leigh noticed that the feminine boy didn't seem to be a boy after all. Deza and Eve were thinking the exact same thing. "_Hey Haruhi-chan… Are you a girl?"_ Leigh asked.

Haruhi nodded and stared at them all. She explained to them all about the host club as they walked to the area the 'bus' was. The 'bus' turned out to be a limo.

The Canadians sat down and waited for the limo to move. Tamaki, the boy with the blonde hair kept staring at them. He then whispered in Haruhi's ear. "Tamaki wants me to say he's happy to meet two beautiful ladies and one cool guy. He wants to know if any of you speak any other languages." Haruhi stated.

Deza smiled. If they thought she was a guy, this year could get interesting. She signaled to the others to make sure they would play along.

"_Well, we all speak French." _Eve said.

Tamaki flung himself in front of Eve and took her hands in his. Gazing into her eyes he whispered, "Je n'ai pas de mots."

Eve slapped him across the face and screamed, "Ferme la bouche!"

Tamaki went into his corner and began to mutter something about mean foreigners. Haruhi rolled her eyes while the twins giggled. Hani was too busy eating cake with Mori to care.

"Haruhi, who are each of us staying with?" Deza inquired.

The other brown haired girl took a few seconds to understand what she was told and replied, "Leigh will be staying at Nekozawa's house, Eve will be with the twins, and you're with me Deza."

Deza nodded and leaned on Leigh. Leigh looked over at her weird friend and laughed. "Can you believe it Deza? We're here for a whole year. Think of how much fun we'll have."

Deza didn't reply though. She had fallen asleep on the blonde's shoulder.


	2. another daughter?

A/N: I want to say right now, I DO NOT OWN OHSHC! I mean, if I did…. That would just be plain old awesome sauce.

Leigh: So do I get to harass Tamaki in this chapter?!

A/N: perhaps…. FYI to all the people out there, the three OCs are based on me and my friends. If you can guess which one is based on me, you can have a cookie!

Chapter 2: Another Daughter?

Deza woke up and looked around. She was on some sort of weird bed, almost like a mat in a small blue room. She walked over to the window and saw a strange city around her. Then she remembered. She was in Japan. This would be home for a while. She changed into her uniform. First day in Japan and first day at Ouran High School. She opened the room's door and walked down the hall into the kitchen and sat seiza style at the table next to Haruhi.

Haruhi looked sleepily over at her. "Good morning. Did you sleep well Deza-kun?" She inquired in her perfect English.

Deza nodded. She was still tired, but that was how jet lag was. She'd get over it soon enough. Haruhi's father walked sleepily into the kitchen and sat at the table, as if to chat.

Haruhi had already warned Deza about her father's weird 'habit'. Deza didn't care. It would be shocking enough when they found out she was a girl. She just had to mention it at the perfect time.

"_So Deza-kun, What is it like in Canada?"_ Ranka asked.

She thought for a second about what to say. It had to be grammatically correct or he might get confused. _"It's very warm this time of year, but in the winter it is very cold though."_ She said in her best Japanese.

Ranka looked at her in awe. Maybe he was surprised a foreigner could speak Japanese well. He stood up and spoke to Haruhi too fast for Deza to understand. Deza was surprised. As a child she spoke Japanese at home, but never this fast. Haruhi and Ranka bagan to cook breakfast. She recognized the smells, mainly from what her mom cooked. Miso soup and rice, her favourite. Haruhi turned to Deza and smiled. _"Deza-kun, do you like miso soup?"_ She questioned.

"_Yes! I'm half Japanese, so as a little girl my mother tried to teach me about the culture. Miso soup and rice is my favourite thing to eat!" _She replied as fast as she could.

Haruhi laughed. She realized having Deza around would be like a non-stop sleepover. She just was still unsure if Deza was a 'kun' or a 'chan'._ "Deza-kun. Please don't be offended, but I have a question. Are you a boy?"_ The Japanese girl asked.

Deza started to laugh. Haruhi was the first to ask. "_No, I'm like you in a way. I get mistook for a boy a lot, but I am a girl. Just don't tell the guys. I want to see how long it takes them to figure it out." _ She replied.

"_Deza-chan… If they think you're a dude then they might make you work at the host club and then you have to be a guy at school everyday. It's not as fun as you think." _

"_Why would they make me join? I don't owe them money like you."_ Deza retorted.

Haruhi simply shook her head. _"The host club will be gone for a year. They're looking for a new host at the moment so they can earn more money to replace the lack of sales next year. I overheard them talking while you were sleeping on the way here. I'm positive I heard them say they want you to join."_ She stated smoothly.

Deza laughed in her usual maniacal manner. _"Fine then, I'll just check it out for a day Haruhi-chan. If I don't like it I'll leave. If they don't let me… Well, let's just say they won't be so pretty anymore."_ She replied evilly.

Haruhi agreed and put the food on the table. If they didn't eat soon, they'd miss the train. Then they'd be in trouble.

Deza grabbed her mp3 player and ran out the door and down the stairs to the street. It was a nice apartment complex. Better looking than the ones back home. The train station was a short walk from Haruhi's apartment. Before long they were on a train crowded with other students. None were from Ouran of course. Haruhi was the only 'commoner' at the school, other than the exchange students. Deza clicked the power button on her mp3 player and put an ear bud in. She handed the other one to Haruhi so she could listen too.

_Aisaretai demo aisou to shinai _

_Sono kurikaeshi no naka wo samayotte_

_Boku ga mitsuketa kotaewai hitotsu_

_Kowakuttatte kizutsuitatte_

_Suki na hito ni wa suki tte tsuterunda._

Haruhi looked at Deza in shock. _"I love this song! I didn't know you listened to Japanese music."_ She whispered.

Deza did her signature half smile. _"There's a lot about me that even my best friends don't know. Maybe be one of the few to see the real me."_ She stated.

The train came to a stop and the two girls got off. They walked _\_for about 10 minutes before they got to the school. Deza stared at in amazement. It didn't look like a school. It looked more like a mansion. These kids really were rich. "_Are you surprised? I sure was."_ The shorter brunette said.

_"Damn rich kids._" Deza muttered.

Haruhi giggled, but stopped herself. Deza knew why. Giggling is for girls and Haruhi is a boy at school. Deza followed her into the building and up the stairs to class. The teacher stood in the front of the room and said politely, _"Class 1A, we have three exchange students with us. Please listen while they introduce themselves."_

Eve was the first to speak. _"Morning, my name is Eve Rose-Marie. I like reading manga. Thanks for letting me be here to learn with you all."_ She ended with a short polite bow.

Leigh decided she'd talk next. She waved her arm fast and said, _"Hey everyone! My name is Leigh Turner. I love coffee and can't wait to join your school's dark magic club! See ya around." _She then did a short bow and skipped over to where Eve was standing.

"_Great,"_ Deza thought, "_Now I'm up."_

She walked to the front of the room and smiled nervously. _"Hello. I am Deza Mikawa. I am very happy to be here, since I am part Japanese. I am honoured to be at your school."_

Deza walked over to the other girls. The class began to clap politely while the teacher pointed them to there seats. Deza looked over at Eve and Leigh. They were seated on the other side of the room. She was relieved in a way. The teacher moved Kaoru over a seat so she could sit with Haruhi.

Class was long, but fun. Deza learned so much and it was even cooler that she could understand the teacher. The lunch bell rang and a few girls walked over to Haruhi, Hikaru, Kaoru, Deza, Eve and Leigh. _"We want to welcome you to our school! We also want to know something. Eve, Leigh… Why are you wearing the boys uniform even though you're girls?_"

Eve laughed and Leigh quickly replied back, _"Because, the boys uniforms are comfier for us. We normally don't wear dresses to school."_

The girls giggled at the reply and looked at Deza. "_Deza-kun, Are you going to join the host club, since Haruhi-kun is in it?"_

Deza opened her mouth to talk but the twins butted in. _"He might. Kyouya-senpai wants him to join so he can be with Haruhi-kun more." _They said in unison.

The now creepy girls squealed in delight and ran off. Hikaru and Kaoru looked at Deza… Then a light went on in there brains. It seems history was repeating itself.

Haruhi, Deza, Hikaru, and Kaoru walked into the 3rd music room. Kyouya was sitting at the table with a laptop while Hani, Mori, and Tamaki were discussing something… probably about commoners. Hikaru and Kaoru walked towards Kyouya and looked over his shoulder. _"What are you doing?"_ The boys said in unison.

Kyouya looked over the laptop at the twins. _"Just doing some online banking."_ He stated.

Deza caught his eyes and waited for him to say something. She figured he would speak soon enough. _"Deza-kun, What a surprise! Do you mind if we ask you something?"_ He spoke, right on cue.

_"I don't mind."_ She replied.

Kyouya smiled slightly. This was going just like he planned. _"On behalf of the host club, I am inviting you to join. Would you like to join the host club?"_ He said kindly.

Deza smirked. This was good. She would be able to tamper with these rich kids minds. She looked over at Haruhi and gave a reassuring smile. _"Sure. Sounds like it would be fun!"_ She replied happily.

Then a light went of in Kyouya's mind. Was this what they called 'déjà vu'? He shook his head and chuckled to himself. This was priceless.

Hani ran over to Deza and hugged her legs, since that was the highest he could reach. _"Deza-chan~! Now that you're a member, do you wanna eat some cake with me?" _The small blonde haired boy said in his usual way.

Deza nodded slightly, held the little boys hand and walked him over to his usual table. As soon as there hands touched, he knew what she was. Mori looked over and nodded. What Hani knew, Mori knew… It was a rule of thumb. The other hosts looked around. It seems Tamaki was the only one who wasn't in on this. It was just like last time. Kyouya smirked to himself. If he was right, this would be quite entertaining.

_"Oh yeah Deza, Since you have no reason to be a host we are willing to pay you 2000¥ an hour."_ Kyouya added.

Deza just stared at the boy with glasses. Was he serious? This would make the prank even more worth-while. Money for sitting and drinking coffee with a bunch of girls who have no sense of reality. Sounded like fun… even though it probably would lead to trouble.

_"So when do I start?"_ Deza inquired.

Kyouya looked at her and grinned. Tamaki sat and used his 'king' smile. _"You start today. In five minutes the girls will come and we will announce your arrival. Welcome." _He said in his usual smooth voice.

Deza smiled to herself. This would be fun, or at least she hoped it would be. She was lead to a small chair in the centre of the room. _"Wait here. When we introduce you we will ask you to say a few words and that's when you can talk. Don't worry, you'll do fine." _Tamaki instructed.

Deza nodded and leaned back in the chair. She figured Kyouya had figured out her secret, since he looked like the smart type. She let out a small sigh and began to whistle. Haruhi walked over to her exchange partner and leaned on her shoulder. _"You really don't have to do this. Once you're a member they won't let you quit. You can tell them now."_ Haruhi whispered into her ear.

Deza gave her a mischievous smile. _"Don't worry Haruhi-chan. I can handle this and besides, I'm getting paid a better wage than any part-time job I've had."_ Deza replied quickly and quietly.

Haruhi walked away and began to talk with Hani. Tamaki walked over to the door and unlocked it. He motioned that the girls were coming and the other hosts all stood around Deza. Tamaki waited for the sound of footsteps and joined the others. Deza heard the door heard girls voices and the door opened. _"Welcome." _The hosts said in unison.

_"Please wait a moment, we have an important announcement," _Tamaki stated, waiting for the girls to be quiet, _"We have a new host! Please welcome Deza, our host who is an exchange student from Canada." _

He looked down at Deza and motioned for her to stand. She stood up and cleared her throat. _"Hello. My name is Deza Mikawa. As Tamaki-senpai just said, I am here for a year on exchange. I'd be happy to talk with any of you."_ She said while smiling her best.

The girls all started to clap and swarmed over to Kyouya to book there time with the hosts. Tamaki walked over to Deza and clasped his hand to her shoulder. _"Good job,"_ he said approvingly, _"You are a natural host."_

Deza sat at the table that Kyouya had set up for her and waited for the customers he said would come. She waited a few minutes when a girl with short blonde hair sat across from her. She had emerald green eyes and her skin was a perfect ivory. She looked over at Deza and smiled. _"Hello Deza-kun! My name is Taiyou Sorako, but you can call me Sora-chan if you want."_ She said in a very cute high-pitched voice.

Deza smiled sweetly back at her. _"Hello Sora-chan! Thank you for welcoming me."_ Deza said in her best host imitating voice.

She poured Sorako some tea and handed the steaming liquid over to her. Deza smiled and waited for Sorako to speak. _"Deza-kun, do you play any sports or do anything in your spare time?"_ Sorako asked kindly.

_"Yes! I was on my old school's badminton team and wrestling team. I was also in the drama club and the art club. Oh, and I play the piano, drums, and sing."_ She replied.

Sorako nodded nicely and took a sip of her tea. _"I play badminton too! We should play against each other some time."_ Sorako said.

Deza nodded and listened to other girls like this for an hour. Since this was a short host club opening, they had to stop so they could go back to class. Deza stopped Kyouya on the way out. _"Kyouya-senpai, can we have a meeting tomorrow. I have something to tell you that I think you all should know."_

Kyouya agreed to her request and walked quickly down the hall to class. Haruhi dragged Deza to the classroom and they finished there work for the day. They went back to Haruhi's house and discussed the school day.

It was finally lunch again. Deza could finally tell the other boys her secret. This would really mess with them. Leigh and Eve met her in the hall outside the music room.

"Deza-chan! We haven't seen you at all!" Eve yelled.

"We've missed you. We also heard you've been hanging with the 'pretty boys'" Leigh added.

Deza smiled and hugged the two girls. "I've missed you both too," She replied, "Can you come with me today… I'm telling them that I'm a girl and I need support."

The Canadian girls all walked into the music room to see everyone but Tamaki was already waiting. They all looked a little surprised, seeing the other Canadians. _"Oi! Why'd you bring them Deza-kun"_ The twins stated in unison.

_"You'll find out soon enough."_ Deza muttered

Tamaki waltzed into the host club room and sat down in his regular seat. He looked over at Deza and smiled. _"So what is this all about Deza-kun? Why'd you call a meeting?"_ He inquired.

Deza looked at the others. Kyouya looked over at him and began to speak for Deza. _"Tamaki… There is another daughter in the host club."_ He stated smoothly.

_"ONE OF THE CREEPY BLONDES JOINED!"_ He screamed.

Kyouya shook his head and rolled his eyes. _"Deza-kun is actually a Deza-chan, stupid."_

Tamaki looked at her in shock and then to the others. They nodded solemnly and looked at Deza for an answer.

_"If you don't like it then we'll take her."_ Leigh hissed.

_"No… I'm just shocked. Kyouya, what should we do?"_ Tamaki said flatly.

Kyouya looked at Deza for approval and continued. _"She looks and acted yesterday like she wishes to stay. We need her here though. Our sales went up 10% from her."_

Deza smiled and looked at her new friends. _"Then it's settled! To make up for you all having to leave your club for a year, I'll stay in the host club."_

And that was just the beginning of a new year. Deza, Leigh, and Eve still didn't know what they were in for.


End file.
